The Perfect Match, for the Perfect Pair
by Nenifer121
Summary: ...All the time she had he eyes shut and had an arm wrapped around James, she felt safe, and had not a worry in the world. James Potter just had that effect on her..."


**Perfect**

The Christmas holidays came very soon after the Hogsmeade trip.

"Hey James, how many other ways out of the grounds do you think there are, apart from the ones we've got?"

"No idea, mate, just hope we find them all."

"Still, it was a bit of luck that we found that one, though."

Sirius and James were sat outside in the sun under a tree near the lake. They had been out, 'marauding' about, the night before, and both were still puffy-eyed.

"Yeah, well, it's taken what three years and we've found five, including Moony's one."

"We should have asked Mr Potter, he always said that he knew of a few secret passages."

"Who would have thought it, hey, my dad being mischievous? I hope my kid takes after me."

"We'll see," chuckled Sirius. "Hey, lover-boy, look who's over there!"

"Shut it…Hi Lil." James shouted, with a slight blush.

In James' mind that dinner time went in a kind of haze as so many seemed to do lately.

"Can't wait for that match, can you, Prongs?"

"What…Oh, yeah, its gonna be a pushover," said James jerking out of a trance. He had been watching Lily. Gazing into her eyes, those emeralds that reminded him of the grass on the hill in Hogsmeade… "Listen, I'll meet you guys upstairs in a bit, OK?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Obsessed, bless him, he just doesn't have the talent, unlike me, of course." Remus laughed, "What talent would that be?"

James had wandered over to where Lily was sat; a bowl of soup lay untouched in front of her.

"I want to show you something," he whispered in her ear very quietly.

"Oh, hiya James," replied Lily. "What did you say?" she had been too busy thinking about the Quidditch player, now stood next to her, to take in anything of her surroundings, or voices in her ears.

"I said," he slightly, "never mind, just meet me in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes."

"And why would I want to do that?" teased Lily, this was a bluff; she was going to be stood in the hall, in ten. No-one answered. She turned around, no one was stood there. Her head was buzzing, she was going to be alone with James Potter, _well, _she thought, _I hope we are going to be alone._

James sat on the bottom step of the staircase, waiting. He looked outside, then at his watch, and muttered, "come on, hurry up or we'll be too late."

"James Potter. I do hope you have a good explanation for sitting there!" said a voice that sounded like McGonagall's.

"Professor!" started James, he turned around, and walking gracefully down the stairs was the girl of his dreams. With a smile on her face. "Lily!"

"Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope, you're just going to have to find out. Follow me." And with that he led Lily up a few staircases, and down a corridor, to a statue of a witch. He muttered something inaudible.

"Come on!"

"What?" said Lily, utterly bewildered.

"In you get." And with a soft poke in the back she slid down a slide, on to a bright pink cushion.

"Nice colour, James, anyway, what are we doing?"

"I want to show you something. That's all."

"Where are we?"

James looked around and was pleased to see that she obviously liked a mystery; her eyes were wide and sparkling. He silently, but instantly decided that he was going to play on this. "I'm not telling you!" he said childishly, "But don't worry, I'm sure you're going to be told soon enough, by a certain person who loves to show off."

"Sirius Black, by any chance?"

"How did you guess?" replied James mildly, tying to hold back a grin. "It's a bit of a walk though."

Lily beamed, "I can think of a way to pass the time."

"So can I, but the ways I'm thinking of, involve standing still at least."

"James!" she exclaimed, though she thought her knees were going to give way in pleasure.

"What? For you to know what I was thinking, you must have been thinking it as well, so I'm not to blame, and you're just as bad as me!"

"Fine… I want to know everything about you."

"Oh," said James a little disappointed, but then he brightened. "Good job it's a long walk then, there's a lot to tell." And with that, together, hand in hand, they walked down the tunnel.

"Lil, you have to stay really quiet, OK? Keep your eyes shut as well, just for a minute or two. I'll guide you, don't worry."

All the time she had he eyes shut and had an arm wrapped around James, she felt safe, and had not a worry in the world. James Potter just had that effect on her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking."

"What about? Go on Lil, tell me!"

"You." Both teenagers blushed, and a silence fell between them.

"Nearly there."

Suddenly, Lily felt a chill through her body, and a ray of light hit he face. She was outside. There was silence all around them. All Lily could feel, now, was James Potter at her side, with a toned arm wrapped around her waist. That was all she cared about.

"OK, you can open your eyes now!"

"Oh, James! It's beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you are_, thought James, looking at her. She stood in jeans and cream jumper, in front of a stunning winter sunset. The winter sun sinking behind the hills in the distance, while the village of Hogsmeade sparkled near by.

For some time the two stood an arm wrapped around each other's waists, gazing out at the sunset, until Lily shivered.

"I'm sorry Lily; I forgot to tell you to bring your cloak." He slipped off his own and draped it round her shoulders.

"Thank you" he started to rummage through his pockets, pulling out allsorts of odd looking sweets, until he found part of a plant. "Ah, there it is." While Lily wasn't looking he lifted his trembling left arm, and held something above them.

"Lil,"

Lily turned to face her companion. James moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, and said, looking upward, "remember this?"

She looked up, and saw the same piece of mistletoe that they had nearly kissed under, a week ago. She smiled, and thought, _this is it!_ James put his finger under her chin, and lifted it gently, their heads barley an inch apart. They looked into each other's eyes, and kissed.

BANG- suddenly, a bunch of spectacular fireworks, exploded in front of the sunset. The sparks mixed with the snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Lily, will y-"

"BOUT TIME!" came a shout from close by.

"You're not kidding!" said someone. Remus Lupin.

"Sirius!" cried Lily, indignantly.

"Can't you leave us alone for one minute?" said James in an exasperated voice, as his two best friends, Sirius and Remus, walked over.

"Sorry Prongs, but you did OK, Remus put a silencing charm on me, I was about to say something earlier. So count your selves lucky! Anyway, we saw Sam, and she said you went with Lily somewhere, so we guessed, and followed, and added a little 'sparkle.'"

"So it was you who set off the fireworks?" enquired Lily.

"Erm… Yes, I hope we didn't startle you too much. But by the looks of it you just carried on anyway!" said Remus.

As an answer Lily walked up to them both, said, "It was perfect, thanks." Then kissed them both on the cheek, Sirius was about to pull his usual trick, when he noticed James stood with a wand in his hand, and a glint in his eye, that said, clearly, _go on, I dare you, but you'll pay the consequences!_ Instead he kissed her back, and said "any time Lil."

"Right," said Remus, slightly business-man-like, "Well, we asked Madam Rosmerta if she would leave the bar open for you a bit longer, and for a tale, she said yes."

"So, you want a butterbeer, you two?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, WE would."

"What is that supposed to mean?" but before James, or Lily answered, Remus grabbed him by the cloak, winked, and dragged his friend off towards Honeydukes.

"See you later, back in the castle."

At half past eleven, and twenty house points later, a black haired boy, and auburn haired girl returned laughing to the Gryffindor common room.

"Tight of McGonagall, docking those points."

"Well, James it is half eleven! Anyway, what were you going to say before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Well…erm…" he blushed bright red. "I was going to ask whether you wanted to be my girlfriend, but only if you want, I'll understand if you don't, I just thought I'd ask." He said very quickly.

"Well, in the words of Sirius Black, 'Bout time!' of course I will!"

"Oh, thank you."

Lily yawned, "Thank you for such a wonderful day, James."

"Anytime, you know where I am, and if you wanna pass some time…"

"James!"

"Sorry, night Lily, See you tomorrow honey."

"Night." And they kissed again, both their hearts, and stomachs fluttering.

"So," said the two boys waiting for James to come in to the dormitory.

"Put it this way, that saying, 'Good things come to those who wait' springs to mind, and I'm thinking, I've waited all my life. It was…Perfect…Magical. Do I need to say more?"

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Don't you 'Well what' me, Evans. You know what," said her best friend, Sam. "How was it?"

"Perfect.


End file.
